warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sad, Beautiful, Tragic
Sad, Beautiful, Tragic Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket Words, how little they mean, when they're a little too late Leafpool let her footsteps carry her across the grass, her pads rubbing gently over them as she pondered over the recent events of the past moons. 'Will he be waiting for me?' She wondered gently. He had told her that he would arrive to meet her... But she wasn't so sure. Because she remembered he had claimed the last thing the previous night but had been on a "patrol." He had showed up at the last moment asking her why she had come. Leafpool had been too heartbroken to tell him that he had been the one that told her to do so. And then strangely, he had hunted her down while she was picking up herbs at the border telling her to meet him again that night. I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait As Leafpool finally reached the edge of the border, she stopped, gently sniffing to see if she could pick up any scents of her former mate. She ached to be by his side again; but she couldn't. They would meet one last time tonight and set everything strait. Then she would have to end it. We had a beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic love affair Leafpool found her memories drifting back to the time when they had first met, when he had been so grouchy towards her, when he had saved his life. Confessed his love. And set everything off course. He had seemed so wonderful and perfect; the feeling she got when sh was around him so so exciting, tense and magical. It could never be replaced. But now she had to let it go. In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation We both wake in lonely beds, different cities Every night of hers had been filled with dreams about Crowflight ever since she returned to ThunderClan and chose to put him behind her. Dreams where she could have both. Her Clan and her mate. The two greatest loves of her life. And time is taking its sweet time erasing you And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me The dreams had been pleasant when they lasted but when she awoke from the magic and beauty of them, and opened her eyes back into the real world they were devastating. Just like the love they had shared. Before fate tore it away from them. Cause we had a beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic love affair Leafpool sighed, as she began to pick of a scent of her approaching former mate; but he obviously wasn't alone. It was mingled with the scent of someone else. The other she-cat. 'Why would he bring her here?' Leafpool found herself wondering as she could hear them talking with each other in hushed voices. She didn't need to be a genius to know they were talking about her. Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting Silence, the train runs off its tracks Then they quieted to a point where she wondered if they were even coming her way anymore. Until she could hear the sound of twigs cracking and voices rising again. "Why are we even doing this?" She could hear an annoying voice complain. "We need to set things straight," Hearing his voice made her heart lurch uncontrollably and she failed to get a grip of myself, as her could feel my heartbeat pounding wildly. Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen? Hang up, give up, and for the life of us we can't get back Finally they emerged before me, their pelts blending into each other, leaving Leafpool to wonder if the two of them had looked so perfectly matched during their time together. "Crowflight?" Leafpool gently croaked. "We need to talk." "I know." A beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful All was quiet for a few moments before Nightcloud was the one who chose to speak, "It's over," She snapped. Leafpool snapped her head up, "What?" "You two," Her gaze snapped between the two of them, "And Crowfeather has agreed. There will be no more communication between the two of you; not even any simple friendship." "Crowfeather?" Leafpool lifted her head in disbelief to glance at the tom. "Listen to Nightcloud," He murmured. What we had, a beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic love affair There was a tense moment before Leafpool sighed, her mind gently replaying all their sweet moments again in her head. But she knew better that to dwell on them for too long. What had passed had passed. "Fine," She sighed, "But..." She wanted to acknowledge their love again; and how much it had meant to her, but Crowfeather just seemed in the mood to leave her. 'It's over... don't cling to him.' "I hope you enjoy the rest of your life," She dipped her head towards him formally and he followed the gesture, as they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then their gaze broke apart and along with in the magic of their love. We had a beautiful magic love there What a sad beautiful tragic love affair Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Robo's Songfics